


Rosehip, Violet, and Strawberries

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Married Nerds, Pie, Sweet, Tea, This is just really really gay, lesbian farmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Cordelia couldn’t even remember what her dreams had been as a little girl, because she didn’t feel like she could have ever wanted anything else than the life she had now. A satisfying job that always had a fulfilling day of work in store, a cozy home, and an adorable wife that she adored more than anything. Most mornings began with warm snuggles and many evenings were filled with the scent of baked goods, making their house never devoid of a good helping of sweetness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by the concept of "lesbian farmers" though it's more about two gays enjoying pie than farming. 
> 
> (Also this is just in my head I see them both as lesbians but you can picture them as anything so long as it involves loving other women)

The inviting smell of a freshly baked strawberry pie sped up Cordelia’s gait as she walked back to the house. The sun was setting, and the day’s work had been hard as it was time for the annual stall cleaning. Sumia usually assisted her with it, but she went out grocery shopping and would help the next day.

Cordelia pushed the screen door open, and was greeted by her favorite sight in the world.

Sumia stood at the kitchen counter, leaning up on her tiptoes to check the pie sitting on the open window sill. It looked like a mini flour bomb had dropped in their kitchen as Sumia’s hair, apron, and face were all dusted with white, and her lips were so red Cordelia got the sneaking suspicion that she had been sampling her baking strawberries. The counter was as hectic as it always was when Sumia got it in her mind to bake; bowls, spoons, whisks everywhere, all liberally coated in batter and strawberry syrup. Several disposable pie tins were strewn about, some with dough layers from aborted attempts and others completely untouched,

“Sumia?”

Her wife’s height increased for a moment as she jumped up in shock, just narrowly avoiding sending the cooling pie out the window, “C-Cordelia! I didn’t think you’d be back yet...”

“Well,” she began, peeling back her mud (and likely horse poop as well) caked gloves to reveal her calloused and well worked hands, “I figured I’d pack up early to help around the house.”

She looked her wife up and down for a moment, then laughed, “It looks like maybe I should have waited a little while longer?”

Sumia’s cheeks (which Cordelia noted as _adorably soft and round_ whenever she looked at her) warmed, but she smiled, “No, it’s alright. Take a seat, I’ll put on some tea before cleaning up.”

The cushioned chair at the table looked appealing to Cordelia’s screaming thighs, but she couldn’t sleep well if she just let Sumia clean up all by herself without offering to help, “I’ll-”

“You are going to sit your butt down is what you’re going to do!” Sumia said, in her most authoritative voice. She never quite mastered the intimidating tone, but Cordelia knew from past experience that there would be hell to pay if she stood up. She obediently sat down, but not without an appreciative glance the backside of her wife (she was only human).

“What brought this about?”

“Well, Stahl came by with some wonderful strawberries and raspberries after you left,” she put a rag under the running faucet and wrung it out until it was damp to wipe the counter, “And I went into town to buy groceries, but then Frederick told me that they had just got a load of fresh flour and eggs, and I just knew I had to bake something!”

With the counter cleaned, she started to put the bowls in the sink, rinsing each one out before moving on to the next, “I know strawberry pie is one of your favorites, but it seems like I was just short on time to really surprise you.”

By this point Cordelia had already begun to unlace her boots, kicking each one off with a sigh of relief, rotating her aching feet. She looked up at Sumia a wide smile on her face, “Well, it’s sure one heck of a smell to come back to. There’s only one thing missing...”

She laughed at the visible distress on Sumia’s face, and she stood up to put her boots by the door. She then moved back over to her, putting a hand lightly on her waist, “That would be a kiss from my lovely wife.”

Sumia looked sheepish again, then leaned up to place a kiss on Cordelia’s chin, “You need to lean down too, silly.”

“Of course,” she said, obliging her wife so that their lips met in a gentle kiss. One of Cordelia’s favorite qualities about Sumia was her softness, which was apparent even through her cotton dress. Her hands gently dug into the warmth, eliciting an adorable squeak from Sumia. They pulled away with equally flustered.

“Hmm, while I do love your pies...” Cordelia licked some of the strawberry that had transferred onto her lips via the kiss, “You are far sweeter.”

“Oh hush!” Sumia cried, playfully pushing Cordelia away. Cordelia’s hold on her didn’t weaken and she tugged them tight together again. She kissed the top of her head, relishing in the quiet giggle from the woman below her.

“Let me finishing cleaning up, then I can make that tea while the pie cools,” Sumia pleaded, trying to squirm away. Cordelia acquiesced with one more kiss to her wife’s nose. Sumia, finally with her freedom, cleaned off the utensils and put away everything she didn’t use. Once she was finished, she filled the kettle with water and set it to boil.

“Do you want your favorite?” she asked, hand hovering over the box of rosehip tea. Cordelia shook her head, “No, you went through all this trouble, let’s go with your favorite.”

“But you worked all day!”

Cordelia thought for a moment, then moved to the cabinet, pulling out both the box for rosehip and violet tea.

“Why don’t we drink each other’s favorite?”

Knowing that it was simply a ploy to steal more kisses under the guise of tasting the tea on her lips... Sumia nodded, grabbing their two regular mugs and filling them once the kettle whistled. Cordelia snuck in behind her to take the mug from her hand, kissing the back of her neck as she did so. It was her favorite pass time to see how embarassed she could make Sumia in a single day.

“Sit down!” Sumia chided without any real bite. They both took a seat at the kitchen table, and chatted about their respectively busy days. A warm summer breeze came in through the window, aiding the pie on its journey to become cool enough to eat.

“Were the horse’s well behaved for you today?” Sumia asked pleasantly, stirring sugar into her tea.

“They were, but not as much as they are for you,” Cordelia just sipped hers, preferring it without any trappings, “I swear, it’s almost as if you can speak to them!”

Sumia looked down at the swirling liquid in embarrassment, “I’m nothing so special,” she said quietly behind the rim of her mug. Cordelia reached across the table to grab her free hand.

“Nonsense. I think you’re plenty special.”

“You’re biased!”

“If biased means ‘The luckiest woman alive for having the most wonderful wife possible?’,” she grinned, “then yes, I am.”

Almost moved to tears, Sumia took a look at the clock, quickly standing up, “W-Well, I think the pie should be about ready to eat now!”

She moved over to the counter, leaning upwards to grab the pie from the sill. It was now only slightly warm to the touch, but still wafted a delicious smell into the air. She set it down, cutting a slices for them both. Cordelia moved to the refrigerator, “Whipped cream?”

“Yes please!” Sumia replied, rummaging through a drawer for two forks. Cordelia’s next action was entirely expected, but was done quickly enough to still catch her wife by surprise. Sumia blinked owlishly at the dollop of whipped cream now on her nose.

“Let me clean that up,” she said, licking the cream off of Sumia’s nose. Sumia flushed and pretended to pout, snatching the can away and returning the favor. Embarrassed but proud of herself, she moved to put some on the slices, leaving behind a shocked and pleased Cordelia.

“Are you going to have any or not?” Sumia said, in the most teasing voice she could muster. Cordelia shook her head with an assenting laugh. They took their spots at the table yet again. Before she had even finished her first bite Cordelia hummed in appreciation.

“I swear that I could never eat a better pie than yours anywhere!” she exclaimed once she swallowed, “You are truly magically.”

“Oh stop,” Sumia said, taking a bite herself.

“One day you’ll see how wonderful you are,” Cordelia pointed her fork at her, before using it to take another bite because she couldn’t bear to stop. Sumia flushed but didn’t say anything and continue to eat. There was a companionable silence in the air as they cleared their plates.

By this point, Cordelia couldn’t even remember what her dreams had been as a little girl, because she didn’t feel like she could have ever wanted anything else than the life she had now. A satisfying job that always had a fulfilling day of work in store, a cozy home, and an adorable wife that she adored more than anything. Most mornings began with warm snuggles and many evenings were filled with the scent of baked goods, making their house never devoid of a good helping of sweetness.

Her bones ached and her hands were calloused. She smelled like horse crap nine times out of ten and most of her shirts would never be clean again.

But even so, the sweet taste of their rosehip, violet, and strawberry pie kisses made every moment the best of her life.•

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that Sumia used [this mug](https://www.zazzle.co.uk/sapphic_punk_coffee_mug-168157148697091328) and Cordelia used [this one](https://www.etsy.com/listing/484385656/lesbian-mug-my-wife-has-an-awesome-wife?ref=market).
> 
> I was also not very subtle with my choice for Sumia's favorite tea, haha.
> 
> Edit: I chaged the wording to try and take any hints tha Sumia is white away becaue I no longer characterize her as such


End file.
